Hana no momo
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: This is a retelling of Kamen Rider Den O. There are no imajin partners, but each personality is a separate person. Given the rating it has to be safe. Please review.
1. Characters

This is another fic that I am trying to write. This is a retelling of Kamen Rider Den O. There are no imajin partners, only the human versions of these imajin. Yes, I have seen too many fan made videos where the imajin personalities are separate people. I don't own Kamen Rider in any way shape or form. Now the character lineup is:

Momotaros Nogami: A rich tycoon and celebrity. He seems like a tough guy on the outside but he is really caring. You just have to look real hard, or not in some cases. He is in secret Kamen Rider Den O. (Combination of Momotaros, Ryoutaro, and Gentleman Momotaros.)

Hana (??? I need a last name): A working woman who has no father or mother to help. Momotaros one day saves her from a bunch of thugs. She accidently finds the rider pass. When she returns the pass to Momotaros, she gets brought into the war with the imajins. (Has Ryoutaro's bad luck.)

Urataros Urashima: A rich playboy. He enjoys women, the good life, and lying. He is called Kame by Momotaros.

Kintaros Mitsurugi: A strong man obsessed with sumo. Momotaros calls him Kuma. He is Urataros best friend and will usually be seen with him. Unbeknownst to him, he actually has success with the ladies, but Urataros appears to notice this talent. Also has an obsession with crying.

Airi Nogami: Momotaros's older sister. To escape the good life, she opened up the Milk Dipper Café which is supported by Momotaros. She calls Momotaros Ryou-chan because whenever she says Momo-chan, she thinks of Momotaro the peach boy.

Ryutaros Nogami: Momotaros and Airi's younger brother and adored by them. He is real young but a talented break dancer. He loves animals and a bit childish He has the ability to control people with a snap. Momotaros allowed Ryutaros to live with Airi when she opened up the café. He has a bit of a sister-complex.

Yuto Sakurai: The younger version of Airi's love interest, which causes Ryutaros to hate him. He is a regular at the milk dipper café. He uses the Zeronos belt to fight the imajin threat.

Deneb Sakurai: Yuto's twin brother, though the two have different personalities. He cares about his brother and attempts to get him to eat shiitake. Yuto has wrestled Deneb to the ground many times already. He wields a pair of guns, and helps his brother in Vega form.

Sieg Springfield: A man who acts like a prince. He has many strange abilities which will be revealed later.

Owner: Momotaros butler, though when eating anything with a flag in the middle or inside the den-liner, his personality changes. His name is unknown to his employer and the author of this fic (suggestions please)

Naomi: Momotaros's maid, though she is usually seen within the den-liner. Urataros attempts to woo her, but no dice.

Please tell me what you think. I will write it eventually.


	2. Chapter 1

This is another fic that I am trying to write. This is a retelling of Kamen Rider Den O. There are no imajin partners, only the human versions of these imajin. Yes, I have seen too many fan made videos where the imajin personalities are separate people. I don't own Kamen Rider in any way shape or form. Now the character lineup is:

Momotaros Nogami: A rich tycoon and celebrity. He seems like a tough guy on the outside but he is really caring. You just have to look real hard, or not in some cases. He is in secret Kamen Rider Den O. His common sense is a little whack, after all, he is a tycoon. (Combination of Momotaros, Ryoutaro, and Gentleman Momotaros.)

Hana Chidori: A working woman who has no father or mother to help. Momotaros one day saves her from a bunch of thugs. She accidently finds the rider pass. When she returns the pass to Momotaros, she gets brought into the war with the imajins. (Has Ryoutaro's bad luck.)

Urataros Urashima: A rich playboy. He enjoys women, the good life, and lying. He is called Kame by Momotaros.

Kintaros Mitsurugi: A strong man obsessed with sumo. Momotaros calls him Kuma. He is Urataros best friend and will usually be seen with him. Unbeknownst to him, he actually has success with the ladies, but Urataros appears to notice this talent. Also has an obsession with crying.

Airi Nogami: Momotaros's older sister. To escape the good life, she opened up the Milk Dipper Café which is supported by Momotaros. She calls Momotaros Ryou-chan because whenever she says Momo-chan, she thinks of Momotaro the peach boy.

Ryutaros Nogami: Momotaros and Airi's younger brother and adored by them. He is real young but a talented break dancer. He loves animals and a bit childish He has the ability to control people with a snap. Momotaros allowed Ryutaros to live with Airi when she opened up the café. He has a bit of a sister-complex.

Yuto Sakurai: The younger version of Airi's love interest, which causes Ryutaros to hate him. He is a regular at the milk dipper café. He uses the Zeronos belt to fight the imajin threat.

Deneb Sakurai: Yuto's twin brother, though the two have different personalities. He cares about his brother and attempts to get him to eat shiitake. Yuto has wrestled Deneb to the ground many times already. He wields a pair of guns, and helps his brother in Vega form.

Sieg Springfield: A man who acts like a prince. He has many strange abilities which will be revealed later.

Owner: Momotaros butler, though when eating anything with a flag in the middle or inside the den-liner, his personality changes. His name is unknown to his employer and the author of this fic (suggestions please)

Naomi: Momotaros's maid, though she is usually seen within the den-liner. Urataros attempts to woo her, but no dice.

(Italics are thoughts ( ) are my thoughts)

On with the story!

**Kamen Rider Den O: Hana No Momo **

Chapter 1

Hana was a normal girl working in Japan. She however has bad luck, and today was the day her bad luck will actually be helpful for once. She accidentally ran over someone's foot on her bike. She lost her balance and landed near the friends of the man whose foot got ran over. All of them were punk-like. Hana was wearing a red jacket over a white shirt. She wore blue jeans.

The men looked at Hana threateningly, except for the person whose foot got ran over. He seemed like a nice guy. "You just ran over our friends foot." One of the punks said to Hana. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Guys, it's okay." The nice man said. "I'm alright." Hana bowed and apologized to the man. The man accepted the apology, but his friends weren't all that happy.

"It's not enough." Another one said holding Hana hard. "I think she needs to pay."

"I'll pay, I'll pay." Hana squirmed, trying to free herself.

"That's not enough." The thug's hand starting reaching for Hana's shirt.

"GUYS!" The nice man shouted.

As the punk neared Hana's shirt, he was punched by a man with spiky hair with a red streak on the right side, thus releasing Hana. Hana looked at her savior. He wore a black leather jacket with a red shirt under it. He wore black pants. His eyes were red, which for some reason didn't seem strange to Hana. He stared at the group of punks with killing intent. "You guys, what do you think you are doing?"

"Who do you think you are?" One of the punks shouted as he charged at the red-eye man. The man grabbed the punks arm and threw him into a tree. All the other punks were scared of the man's strength. They started running away, along with the man whose foot was ran over. The punk in the tree was left alone. "Guys, guys, anyone?"

The red-eye man turned around and walked past Hana. Hana couldn't stop staring at her savior. She wanted to thank him, but nothing came out of her mouth. The man had already left. Hana looked down and found a black rectangular thing, and a jingle bell key holder. She took the two items and decided to give it to the police. The man whose foot got ran over came running back. He knelt down trying to look for something. The punk in the tree tried calling for the man. "Hey, Tetsuo! Over here!" Tetsuo ignored the punk and ran off, worried.

Hana was about to enter the police station. "Someone lost this . . ." She said, but stopped when she entered finding an area full of sand, and train tracks. A train appeared in front of her. A door opened up revealing a girl with black hair along with a pink streak through it. She had a maid's outfit on. She gave Hana a cup of coffee.

"Enjoy!" She said in a cheerful voice. Hana headed for the exit. When she got outside she was glad the her hallucination was over, until she saw the cup of coffee.

She decided to just return the items to whom she thought was the owner, which was the red-eye man. She asked around to find out the identity of the man. People were shocked that she didn't know who the red-eye man, named Momotaros Nogami, was. Momotaros Nogami is a popular singer and tycoon. Hana never heard of such man. She was given the address of Momotaros's house. Hana was surprised. It was a huge mansion! She knocked on the door, it was answered by the same girl from the train. Hana was freaked out by the girl's appearance.

"Hi." She said with a cheerful smile. Hana almost fainted after seeing the cheerful girl again, but she had to return something. "Oh it's you again."

"Yeah I came to return this thing." Hana responded, showing the girl the black thing.

"Oh, come right in." Naomi pressed a button on a wall. "Momotaros-sama, you have a visitor. She's come to return your pass."

"Bring her in Naomi." A voice came from the intercom. He had a pretty tough voice. This caused Hana to become scared. His strength was unbelievable.

"Hai!" Naomi took Hana's hand and pulled her inside. Naomi ran as she pulled Hana. _This maid is pretty energetic,_ Hana thought. They came across a door with a fancy design. Naomi knocked on the door and opened the door. "Your visitor is here." Naomi left Hana inside the room. It appeared that no one else was in the room. Hana wondered if she was supposed to wait for Momotaros to entered the room. She looked around. The room was pretty huge. There was a picture of a younger Momotaros, with a little kid with a purple streak along his hair and purple eyes, and a girl along with them. She picked it up.

"My family." Hana jumped when she heard the voice. She then noticed a real big chair turned around facing a window. The chair spun halfway revealing the same man that saved her. He extended out his hand. "The pass if you mind." Other than the fact that the window shone some light in, the lighting in the room made Momotaros seem a little like a mafia boss. Hana handed Momotaros the 'pass' and the key holder. Momotaros looked at the key holder with surprise. "This isn't mine."

"Oops, I guess it belongs to one of those earlier punks." Hana said putting her hands together with her eyes closed in front of her face. "Sorry to bother you."

"Hey, do you like coffee?" Momotaros asked. Hana stared with surprise.

At Tetsuo's end, he was starting to get desperate. "Where is that key holder?" He started to tear. "Where is it?" A golden orb entered Tetsuo. Sand spilled from his body and formed into a bat like creature. Tetsuo almost fell.

"What is you wish?" It asked in a deep voice.

Momotaros took Hana to a café with the name 'Milk Dipper Café'. Momotaros opened the door for Hana. Despite the fact that he seemed like a tough guy, he was pretty nice. Hana entered inside and sat down on a table. Momotaros took the sit opposite of her.

"ANIKI!" A boy in his teen years shouted and rushed to Momotaros. Momotaros hugged the kid.

"So good to see you Ryu-chan!" The boy punched Momotaros and pouted.

"Why do you always call me that?" The boy said with a little anger. "Why can't you ever call me Ryu the way you used to?"

"You let nee-san call you Ryu-chan." Momotaros said patting the kid's head.

The kid blushed. "That's different." He then stared straight at Hana. He smiled a sly smile. "Is she you girlfriend?" Hana blushed but Momotaros was a little nonchalant about it.

"Nah, just a girl that I met today." Momotaros said. He then introduced the two. "Hana-san, this is my little brother Ryutaros," Hana noticed the kid had a long purple streak in his hair and purple eyes, which for some strange reason, she didn't find strange, "Ryu, this is Hana." Ryutaros and Hana shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you!" Ryutaros said. A woman called for Ryutaros. Ryutaros ran to the woman and walked back with a tray with two cups of coffee. He gave Hana a regular cup of coffee and Momotaros a cup with red cream. Ryutaros ran back and brought back a cup of coffee with purple cream. He sat down next to his elder brother.

"Aren't you a little young to drink coffee?" Momotaros asked with a little worry in his voice.

"Nee-san lets me. I like it, you understand?" Ryutaros took a sip. "Can't hear you!"

"Hey nee-san," Momotaros called for a girl behind the counter, "you got a minute?" The girl walked over with a smile.

"Ryou-chan," She called Momotaros. Hana looked in surprise. There was no way 'Ryou' could've come out of 'Momotaros', "I haven't see you in a while."

"I've been a little busy." Momotaros said sipping.

"Been busy chasing girls." Ryutaros imitated Momotaros.

Momotaros snapped in an instant. "Who do you think I am, that perverted Kame!"

"Gomen." Ryutaros said cheerfully.

"Ara, who's this over here." The girl said looking at Hana.

"This is Hana, Hana, this is my sister Airi." Momotaros explained.

"It's nice to meet you." Airi said.

"Likewise." Hana said bowing. In an instant, an old man wearing a black butler's outfit came barging in from the entrance.

"Momotaros-sama, Momotaros-sama!" He shouted pushing Momotaros into his coffee. When Momotaros brought his head up, his eyes were filled with anger.

"Owner, what the heck are you doing!" Momotaros shouted. Momotaros then whispered something in Airi's ear. Airi went back into the kitchen. Hana had no idea what was going on.

"There's an imajin, an imajin." Owner said with a somewhat effeminate voice. Momotaros and Ryutaros covered Owner's mouth. Airi came out with a plate of fried rice with a flag standing on the center. Owner sat down. His face became serious as he ate the rice. "Momotaros you must hurry." He said calmly. Momotaros got up and paid Airi. Airi tried to refuse but Momotaros insisted she keep it.

"I'll be leaving now, stay here as long as you want." Momotaros said to Hana. After Momotaros left, Hana got up.

"I'm real sorry, I'll be leaving now." She tried to pay Airi, but Momotaros already paid for Hana's coffee. Hana ran out. She heard a jingle and remembered that she still held the key holder. She decided to a least try to return it to its owner.

She walked across town trying to find one of the punks that she met earlier. She came to the same spot and saw the same punk that Momotaros threw in the tree. "Hey you there, can you get me down?"

Hana looked up, the punk still hasn't come down yet. "Do you mind telling me who the owner of this key holder is?" She showed the punk the key holder.

"Oh that's Tetsuo's." He answered. Hana was confused. "He's the one that you ran over." Hana was surprised, what a coincidence. At least he seemed like a nice guy. Hana ran the other way. "Hey, wait! Oh man, can someone please get me down from here!"

Hana tried asking for people if they saw someone resembling Tetsuo. No luck. Too bad Tetsuo wasn't as famous as Momotaros, then he would be easy to find. Hana sat down on a bench, resting as she was tired. She stared up into the sky. She wondered what Momotaros was doing now. That old man said something about imajin. What was that? She started thinking about Momotaros red eyes. She didn't find them strange, but she found them, surprisingly, beautiful.

She decided to continue her search. As she got up, a boy with sand pouring out walked towards her. She recognized him as Tetsuo, the boy she ran over, but why was sand pouring out.

"Give that back," Tetsuo growled, "Give it back!" A huge amount of sand poured out and Tetsuo fell unconscious. A blue bat like creature formed. Hana stared in horror.

"Give me that item." He flew towards Hana. Hana ran but the bat pushed her down. Hana slugged the creature. "You're pretty strong for a girl." The creature was about to kill Hana.

Hana screamed. A train rammed right into the bat and stopped in front of Hana. Hana looked up and almost fainted. A man with red eyes exited from the train. It was Momotaros. Momotaros held his hand out to Hana. "Hana-san, are you hurt?"

Hana shook her head as Momotaros helped her up. Momotaros grabbed a pipe on the ground and bashed the bat a few times. Momotaros threw the pipe away. "Hana-san, I'm sorry. Because I dropped the pass, you've have been exposed to this world." A silver belt materialized around Momotaros waist. Momotaros took out his black pass. He pressed the red button. A digital music started playing. "Henshin!" He swiped the pass over the belt. Red shards flew and attached to Momotaros. Red armor attached to his body. A red peach shaped mask split in half and attached to the head, creating bug-like eyes. Momotaros pointed at himself. "Ore, Sanjou!" He flung his arm. Hana stared in awe.

"So you're Den O." The bat charged.

"You bat-yaro!" Momotaros took a piece of his Dengasher and threw in the air as he ran. He attached the rest of his dengasher in a handle shape. The thrown piece attached flawlessly somehow and a red blade emerged. Momotaros slashed the imajin. The imajin flapped its wing, hoping to hit Momotaros. Momotaros rolled and slashed the imajin. "Weak!" Momotaros jumped and kicked the imajin once. The imajin shrieked, creating a sonic wave from his mouth. Momotaros simply sliced the wave in half. Momotaros took out his pass. "Take this," He placed it over his red buckle. "Full Charge!" The belt said. A red stream entered the handle. "Ore no hissatsu waza, Part 1!" The blade detached and wherever Momotaros swung his blade less handle, the red blade slashed the imajin once and another time. The imajin exploded. The blade returned and Momotaros took his belt off.

After watching the battle, Hana finally fainted. "Hana-san, Hana-san?" Momotaros tried waking Hana up. He carried Hana, bridal style, to the train. As the train entered a portal, sand started swirling around.

"Den O, I still have my contract to complete." The bat imajin watched the train disappear. The bat imajin carried Tetsuo and flew on top of a building.

How do you like? For anyone who thinks Momotaros is OOC, it's because, just in case you didn't read the beginning, I'm incorporating the gentleman Momotaros persona into him. By the way, Hana is not Airi and Yuto's daughter, because that would be awkward (anyone agree), but Airi, Yuto and the Zeronos cards will play an important role, you just have to stick around to find out. Please review and I still need a name for Owner. (When I introduced Kai, does anyone want me to make him Deathos like my other fic)


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait! I had some writers block for a while, which is weird, since that doesn't usually happen to me. I don't own Kamen Rider, and I wish I do.

**Kamen Rider Den O: Hana No Momo**

Chapter 2

Hana woke up to find herself within a train. She decided to look out the window, and she saw a rainbow colored sky, and sand all over the place. She recognized the place as where she was taken when she tried to return the pass to its owner.

"Beautiful isn't it." A voice said. Hana jumped. She turned around and saw Momotaros. He was drinking a cup of red cream coffee.

"Where are we?" Hana asked as she looked around.

"We're inside the time train, Den-liner." Momotaros asked. "And we're traveling through time. Hana couldn't believe her ears, then she fainted. Momotaros caught her before she fell to the ground. "You sure like to faint." Momotaros set her on a seat. Hana woke up after Momotaros placed her down. "I guess I wasn't gentle enough."

Hana shook her head. The train stopped and Momotaros walked out. Hana followed. She and Momotaros sat down on the sandy ground and looked up at the sky. "What is all this time train and time thing anyways?" Hana asked.

"The time train, den-liner, rides through time, to protect it." Momotaros explained and brought out the pass from his pocket. "This pass, is given to those that can become Den O. The only ones who can use these are Singular points, like me." Momotaros placed the pass back into his pocket. "The imajins, they are the monsters that attack time. What their goal is, I don't know, but no matter what, I have to protect this time. I cannot let imajins take over this time." Momotaros seemed so confident, and Hana admired it.

"Wait, aren't you a singer?" She asked.

Momotaros nodded. "Being Den O and a singer at the same time, that sounds tough doesn't it." Hana nodded.

Hana then remembered she still held the jingle bell key holder. "I think I need to returned this."

Momotaros looked at Hana. "Did the imajin attack you because of that?" Hana nodded. "Well, you should return it, seeing as how the imajin is dead now." Momotaros smiled.

Momotaros and Hana got out. Hana opened a door and it led to the exit of Momotaros's mansion. "Time travel is so confusing." Hana remarked. Momotaros went back to the milk dipper. Hana attempted to find Tetsuo.

Momotaros sat down on his usual seat, which was the same seat that he sat on the last time. "Aniki!" Ryutaros shouted. "You're already back!"

Momotaros smiled. "Can't a guy visit his family from time to time?"

"Of course!" Ryutaros shouted. Then Ryutaros served a red creamed coffee to Momotaros. He drank his own purple cream coffee.

"I should really talk to nee-san about you drinking coffee." Momotaros said. Ryutaros did a puppy dog pout. Momotaros, after he finished sipping his cup of coffee, saw Ryutaros face. "That's not going to work." Momotaros sipped again. Ryutaros still did the pout. Momotaros couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, you win. I won't talk to Nee-san." Ryutaros did a victory stance.

"By the way Aniki, did you hear the news?" Ryutaros asked.

"What news?" Momotaros asked.

"Well, there have been reports about some creature attacking some civilians." Ryutaros replied. Momotaros set his coffee cup on the table.

"What kind of creature?" Momotaros asked, now worried.

"I don't know the whole story," Ryutaros answered, "but I heard it was some kind of blue bat creature." Momotaros got up and handed Ryutaros some money. "Nee-san told me to not accept money for you." Momotaros didn't reply and ran out.

_Darn it!_ He thought, _I hope Hana-san is okay._

Hana walked through town hoping to find Tetsuo. No luck. She decided to go back to where the punk in the tree was. He was still there. "Yo!" Hana said waving her hand.

The punk, who was asleep, woke up. "Yo! Can you get me down?"

Hana ignored him. "Do you know where Tetsuo is?"

The punk started thinking. "No. Now can you get me down?" Hana walked away. "Hey!" The punk groaned. "Will someone please get me down from here?!" Momotaros entered. "WAH!"

Momotaros looked up. "You're still up there?" He asked. The punk nodded and stay quiet. Momotaros grabbed a branch and swung himself up. "Do you know where your friend, I believe he has a key holder, is?"

The punk shivered. "No." Momotaros nodded and jumped off the tree.

_Weird, he didn't even ask me to save him. He must really love that tree._ Momotaros thought and ran off.

The punk stopped shivering. "BAKA! I should've asked him to get me down! Will someone please get me down?!" The punk shouted to the sky. A construction worker appeared.

"How did you even get up there?" The worker asked.

Tetsuo sat on top of a building. The bat imajin stood, waiting to hear a jingle of a key holder. He heard one and swooped off and kidnaped the woman who had the key holder. The bat imajin swiped the key holder and threw the woman away. The bat imajin showed the key holder to Tetsuo. Tetsuo took one look at the item. "No." The bat imajin groaned and threw the key holder away.

Hana finally decided to give up on the search and just give the key holder to the police. She walked up to the police station ready to open the door, until the bat imajin headed straight for her. Hana screamed and started running. The bat imajin almost grabbed Hana, but Hana ducked. Hana gave the bat imajin a hard punch. That gave her some time. But not enough as the bat imajin quickly recovered. Hana was doomed, until Momotaros came running.

"Ikuze, kuze, kuze!" Momotaros kicked the bat imajin and grabbed Hana's hand. "Run!" The two ran away from the bat imajin. Momotaros and Hana ran to the park, where Momotaros grabbed a piece of wood. He started bashing the Bat imajin. "Hissatsu, Ore no hissatsu waza!" Momotaros glowed red, which was strange for a human, and the bat imajin got whacked. Hana was a little surprised by Momotaros action.

"Why don't you pull out that suit again?" Hana asked. Momotaros's face became downed.

"I forgot my pass." Momotaros answered.

"EH!" Hana shouted.

"I left it in den-liner, I'm such an idiot." Momotaros said rubbing his head. The bat imajin got up. Den-liner appeared, and Momotaros quickly swept Hana off the ground, holding her bridal style. Hana blushed, and Momotaros jumped into the time train. The bat imajin failed, but at least he knows who has the key holder now.

"Here you go, Momotaros-sama!" Naomi squealed. She handed Momotaros the pass.

"Thank you." Momotaros waited for the train to stop. Hana was a little sad. "Something bothering you."

Hana shook her head. "It's just that Tetsuo really wants this Key Holder back. I wonder if it's special."

Momotaros closed his eyes as if he was pondering something. "Okay then. You might as well return it."

Tetsuo sat down, all pale. The bat imajin was getting impatient. He knew who had the key holder, but where is she. Then Hana came running out. "Here!" She threw the key holder. The bat imajin grabbed it.

The bat imajin showed the key holder to Tetsuo. Tetsuo took one look at it and grabbed it holding it dearly. "Contract complete." Tetsuo opened up. Hana yelped. The bat imajin jumped in. Momotaros ran out and placed a red card on Tetsuo's temple. The card revealed a date and a picture of the bat imajin.

"What happed this day?" Momotaros asked. The date was December 24th, 2004. Tetsuo looked at the date, and started crying.

"That day, that was the day that mother died." Tetsuo wept. Momotaros and Hana felt sorry. "That day, I was with my friends. We were just fooling around, nothing harmful. But my mother, she was ill, and I knew it. That night, I knew she was sick, but I still goofed off with my friends. That night she had to go to the hospital. The next day I went to check on her, but she was already gone. All she left me was this final Christmas present." Tetsuo referred to the key holder.

In the past, sand poured out of Tetsuo. The bat imajin possessed Tetsuo and stole a truck, then started wreaking havoc, destroying walls and trees. Some buildings were destroyed as well.

Back in the present, Hana witnessed the buildings disappearing. "This is the power of the Imajin." Momotaros said. "This is why Den O must fight. This is what Den O must prevent. But there are some things that just can't be prevented." The Den O belt materialized and snapped on to Momotaros. "Henshin!" Momotaros pressed the red button and swiped the pass. "Sword Form!" Red shards flew and connected to Momotaros. The Sword Den O suit was formed. "Ore Sanjou!" Momotaros inserted the ticket into the pass.

The den-liner traveled through time. In the past, the bat imajin was wreaking havoc, until the den-liner passed by him. Momotaros came out with the blue and white den bird. The bat imajin took physical form, leaving an unconscious Tetsuo at the wheel. Momotaros slashed the bat imajin as it flew close. The truck was heading for a little girl. "NO!" Momotaros accelerated and swept the little girl into his arms and rode off.

A man wearing a heavy trench coat, wearing multiple caps, and looking at a stop watch stood there. The truck stopped right in front of him. Then he walked off.

Momotaros set the girl down to safety, then got out of his bike and ran towards the bat imajin. "I start on a climax from start to end!" He slashed imajin. The bat imajin rolled back.

When the bat imajin got up, it shrieked a sonic wave at Momotaros. Momotaros dodged. But he wasn't expecting the wave to bounce and hit him from behind. Momotaros fell down.

The imajin flew, ready to finish Momotaros off. Momotaros swiped the pass over his belt. "Full Charge!" Momotaros pointed the sword up and the blade detached. The blade stabbed the imajin in the gut, but it was still okay. The bat imajin flew down and grabbed Momotaros, ready to drop Momotaros.

The blade attached back to the sword. "EAT THIS!" Momotaros sliced the wings of the bat imajin off. The imajin shrieked. The bat imajin fell with a thud and Momotaros landed. "Now the climax can really begin." Momotaros ran toward the bat imajin and slashed. The bat imajin flinched. Momotaros slashed with rapid motions. The bat imajin was in pain with the loss of his wings and the slashes. Momotaros then stabbed the gut of the bat imajin and swiped the pass over the buckle again. "FULL CHARGE!" A red stream entered the sword. The blade detached and the bat imajin flew with the blade. "Ore No Hissatsu Waza! Part Two!" Momotaros did two slashing motions. The blade flew back and Momotaros jumped and sliced the Imajin in half. The imajin exploded. "That's the end of it."

But it wasn't the end. The imajin split into a Gigandeath Heaven. "Oh shoot!" Momotaros ran and the den bird moved by itself next to Momotaros. He jumped onto the bike and rode it inside the den-liner. Now Momotaros piloted the den-liner. Momotaros piloted the den-liner to ram the gigandeath. But it felled. It wasn't good enough.

The gigandeath fired its stinger and struck the third car. Hana and Naomi inside shrieked when the car shook. Owner sat still and his flag fell down. His placed his hands in front of his face in shock.

"You bastard!" Momotaros shouted. "TAKE THIS! TAKE IT ALL!" Momotaros pressed the button on his den-bird. In an instant all the cars of the den-liner gouka opened up. The second revealed a dog head, the third, monkey bombs, and the fourth a bird missile.

The gigandeath was in shock. "Unload all ammo!" Momotaros shouted. The first car fired lasers, the second missiles, the third threw bombs at the gigandeath, and the fourth fired its bird. The birdie missile slashed the wings of the gigandeath off. All attacks fired at the gigandeath.

The gigandeath exploded. Gouka took a turn. Momotaros ran out and dragged an unconscious Tetsuo into the train.

Tetsuo woke up, only to find himself inside a train. He looked around, then saw an old man staring at him.

Hana wondered about Momotaros's action. "I thought you're not suppose to disrupt time."

Momotaros smirked. "There are some actions in this world worth disrupting time for."

Tetsuo ran out the den-liner when it reached a hospital. Tetsuo found out that his mother was in there and ran for his mother's room. He found her really sick in the bed, clinging on to her last breath. She saw Tetsuo and lightened up a bit. Tetsuo cried and hugged his mother.

Momotaros and Hana watched from the window of the Den-liner. Momotaros smiled.

Back in present time, Hana and Momotaros came out from the mansion. Momotaros went back to the milk dipper and Hana decided to follow.

"Ryou-chan!" Airi said. "You're back quick."

Momotaros nodded. "Why does she call you Ryou-chan?" Hana asked.

"Because whenever she says Momo-chan, she thinks of Momotaro the peach boy." Momotaros answered.

A man with an unnatural blue colored eyes, glasses, a blue streak in his hair, and wearing a suit entered the café. "Yo, sempai!"

Momotaros flinched. "Not that kame." The man walked over and took notice of Hana. He smiled a sly smile. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just to tell you that you can't forget your concert tonight." The man said. He then turned to Hana. "Hello, my name is Urataros, and what's yours." He extended his hands out. Momotaros grabbed it.

"Her name is Hana, and stop what you're doing Kame-yaro." Momotaros and Urataros walked out. Ryutaros started jumping around.

"Nee-chan! Aniki is having a concert tonight! Can I go, can I?"

Airi pondered about it. "I don't know, I'm kinda busy right now."

"Hana-san can take me!" Ryutaros pointed at Hana.

"Me?" Hana pointed at herself.

"Is that too much trouble?" Airi asked. Hana shook her head.

Ryutaros was able to get Hana and himself backstage for free. Momotaros and Urataros were singing Double Action Rod Form (Just pretend double action is a single act and Momotaros does both Momotaros and Ryoutaro's parts. So pretend every double action Momotaros does Ryoutaro's part). Momotaros's voice was great. Hana admired it. After the song ended, Momotaros and Urataros sang Double Action Sword and Rod (Momotaros and Urataros combo). After that ended, Momotaros did a solo act, Double Action. Hana was amazed. Such a talented man, and this man also led a double life. Hana's life has just become interesting.

How do you like? Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But now I might have to warn you that this story might not get updated in a regular basis. I will try my best. I do not own KAMEN RIDER! And I'm proud of it. WAH! I want to own Kamen Rider! And Super Sentai!

**Kamen Rider Den O: Hana No Momo**

Chapter 3

"COME BACK HERE!" A man shouted to a man running. The man that was doing the chasing had a group of cronies to help him.

Hana was just riding her bike over, then the man that was being chase hid behind Hana. Hana yelped. "You think we will let you go just because you hide behind a woman!" One of the cronies shouted. The leader and the cronies reached into their jackets and pulled out a stick.

"Don't hurt me please!" The chased man pleaded.

"Yes, listen to him." Hana said frantically. "Can't we all be friends."

"Shut up, wench!" The leader of the chasing group shouted. Then a rock was thrown at the leader. "Who did that!?"

The chasing group looked up. There standing on top of a fence, was a spiky haired man. He jumped down. (Double Action plays) "Ore, SANJOU!" He shouted, flinging his arms, basically slapping the leader.

"Momo-san." Hana said.

"Who do you think you are?" The leader shouted. Momotaros grabbed the stick that the leader was holding, then Momotaros flipped the man on the ground. Momotaros looked down at the leader.

"Hey, are you the one who called Hana-san a wench?" Momotaros said. The leader saw Momotaros's red eyes and felt fear.

"Who do you think you are to do that to our leader!?" One of the cronies shouted.

Momotaros looked at the man. "Ore wa, Nogami, Momotaros." Momotaros took the leader's stick. "IKUZE, Kuze, Kuze!" Momotaros charged at the chasing group and started beating them up. The leader tried to crawl away, but he ended up getting pulled into the beating.

The chased man looked at Momotaros with admiration. Momotaros was beating the Yakuza members quite nicely. Hana just watched at how ferocious Momotaros was. "He sure shows no one mercy." Hana said, sweat dropping. Then the Yakuza members ran away. (Double action stops, then plays again.) Upon hearing the song a second time, Hana and the chased man looked around. Momotaros picked up his phone, which was playing Double Action the whole time.

Momotaros answered. "Yo. Yes, I'm in the middle of the errand. What, you're going to go unless I come back in thirty minutes. All right, I'll get on it." Momotaros was talking to Ryutaros. Apparently, Momotaros offered to go on an errand, and Ryutaros threatened that if Momotaros didn't get back in time, then Ryutaros would finished the errand, which in the first place, was supposed to be Ryutaros's errand. Momotaros ran off, right before the chased man was about to talk to him

Hana looked at her watch. "AH! I'm late!" She pedaled off to the side. The man just looked at each person going off, then he followed Momotaros.

Hana was working as a cashier at a local supermarket. The manager was a good friend with her parents, so landing a job was easy, but it didn't really pay much. She finished checking off the items of a customer. "Okay, that will be 12,000 yen." Then the man, who was the customer and turned his back to Hana, then turned.

"Hana-san?" Momotaros was the man who turned, and he said it quite surprisingly.

"Oh Momo-san," Hana said, "I didn't know you shop at a local super market."

"I usually don't." Momotaros said. "But I really feel like I haven't done much to help my sister's café, other then pay off her debts. So I decided to help with the shopping." Momotaros said. Good thing Momotaros wasn't one of those self-centered tycoons. Then again, if he was, he might not be Den O. "But, you're working here as a cashier?"

"Do you really find that surprising?" Hana asked.

"Yes." Momotaros said. "I thought someone like you would at least have a job that pays more."

"I guess that's your tycoon brain thinking." Hana said. "Getting a high paying job is tough in the real world, and it's difficult for someone with bad luck like me to find a job of that stature. The only reason I was even able to land this job was because the manager of this store knew my parents." Hana said. Then she saddened a little.

"Hana-san?" Momotaros looked at Hana's saddened face.

"Sorry." Hana said. "I tend to get emotional upon thinking of my parents."

"I understand." Momotaros said.

"HEY!" Someone behind Momotaros in line shouted. "Hurry up over there!" Momotaros and Hana turned to see the scene. There was a huge line of people.

"Wow." Momotaros and Hana said in unison. Then Momotaros paid for the stuff he bought and walked out.

Momotaros was a little uneasy as he walked. He kept getting the feeling that he was being followed. Ten minutes. Momotaros kept turning his head every few seconds. Eventually he couldn't take it. "OI!" Momotaros shouted. "Whoever it is that is following me, come out!" Then the chased man came out. "Oh, it's you, what's your name?"

The man walked over and extended out a hand. "My name is Yu Yamagoshi." He had a smile. Momotaros just stared at Yu. "And you're Momotaros Nogami, aren't you?" Momotaros nodded. "I want to open up a partnership with you."

"Partnership?" Momotaros said. "Do you know how to sing?"

Yu pretty much dropped upon hearing Momotaros say what he said. Yu smiled. "No, not that. This partnership I'm opening up, has something to do with your strength."

"My strength!?" Momotaros shouted.

"Yes." Yu said. "Just meet me here at this address." Yu gave Momotaros a piece of paper that had an address on it. Yu ran off.

"But I didn't even agree." Momotaros said to himself. "Meh, might as well go, Yu doesn't seem like a bad guy." Boy was Momotaros wrong. Six minutes. "OH!" Momotaros shouted. "I have to run!" Momotaros broke into a really fast run. "Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" Momotaros left a large dust path behind him.

Yu opened up his apartment and went in. Once inside, he sat down. He took one look at his guitar case. Yu saddened then turned around, facing away from the guitar case. Then a golden orb entered inside him. "I want to get enough money, an amount to die for." Yu said, quite nonchalantly.

"Your wish is my command." A chameleon imajin took form in Yu's apartment, from the sand that was pouring from Yu. Yu watched in horror as the imajin took form.

Momotaros made it, well not exactly. Ryutaros started walking out. Ryutaros and Momotaros stared at each other, as Momotaros was just a few feet from the door of the milk dipper café. Ryutaros pointed up at Momotaros face. "You're late, Aniki."

"Gomen." Momotaros said.

"Can't hear you." Ryutaros said.

That night, Momotaros decided to go out, to help Yu, even though Yu was a complete stranger! "Be careful Momotaros-sama!" Naomi shouted, quite cheerfully.

"I have prepared your coat, your umbrella, and your hat." Owner said, in an effeminate voice.

Momotaros sweat dropped. "Um, it's not raining and it's not really that cold outside." Momotaros said. Then Naomi handed a plate of flan with a flag in the middle to Momotaros. Momotaros then in turn handed the plate to Owner. Owner sat down, then placed a cloth around his neck.

"Be careful out there, Momotaros." Owner said, changing his personality, then scooped a spoon of flan. "There are many dangerous things out there, and time will not tell when these dangerous things will happened." Owner ate the spoonful of flan.

"Don't worry, Owner." Momotaros said, then was about to walk out, until he whispered to Naomi. "What is Owner's name again?"

"I don't know." Naomi said. "We always called him Owner."

"Strange." Momotaros said. Then walked out.

Yu was hiding behind a construction fence. He tapped his foot, anxiously. Momotaros was taking a long time. Then Momotaros walked behind Yu. "Oh, thank goodness!" Yu appeared like he was about to hug Momotaros.

Momotaros placed a finger to Yu's forehead, stopping Yu. "I don't roll that way, sorry." Momotaros said, quite scared.

Yu straighten upped. Yu pointed at a building, where Yakuza were residing. Momotaros of course didn't know what Yakuza were, and Yu was using Momotaros's naivety, without actually knowing that Momotaros was actually quite naive. "Okay, the plan is I will go inside, unseen, hopefully, and take what I need to get. If I do get caught, I will run out. That's where you come in. You then beat up those that chase me. You got the plan right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Momotaros said.

Hana was pedaling quite slowly to home. She had to stay late, since she had inventory duty. She then passed by Momotaros and Yu. She turned back to see the two. "What is Momo-san doing?" Then Yu walked off. Hana noticed that Yu was sneaking into the building, that Yakuza resided in. Hana walked over to Momotaros. "What are you doing here?" Hana asked.

"Just helping that Yu guy with something." Momotaros answered as if Hana had been there the whole time.

"And what are you helping with?" Hana asked.

"Yu is going to go inside, take what he needs to get, then when he runs out, I beat up the grunts that follow him." Momotaros said. Hana then glared at Momotaros. Hana was silent. "What's wrong?"

"BAKA MOMO!" Hana shouted, slugging Momotaros in the face. Momotaros crashed into the fence. "Do you know what you just agreed to!?" Momotaros shook his head. "Your aiding and abetting a criminal! And worse, a person who steals from the Yakuza!" Hana shouted.

"Criminal?" Momotaros said. "Aren't those the guys with weird mustaches and sometimes a beard, with a weird laugh?" A picture seemed to form around Momotaros of what Momotaros thought a criminal was.

Hana sweat dropped. "Momo-san, your common sense, is bad." Hana said. Then she had to go into this whole explanation of what a criminal was. Apparently, living the life that he did, Momotaros's common sense got really whacked. Were Ryutaros and Airi like that? Maybe not, seeing as how they opened up the Milk Dipper Café. Then Momotaros look sharply at something.

"WATCH OUT!" Momotaros shouted, pushing Hana to the ground. Something whipped the fence with a green whip. Momotaros rolled to the side. Hana stared with fear at what just happened. She turned, and saw the green chameleon imajin. Momotaros jumped and brought the imajin to the ground. Momotaros summoned the Den O belt. Momotaros snapped the belt on.

"Oh." The imajin said. "So you're Den O. I guess robbing you can be done later."

"Hey," Momotaros said. "Sneak attacks are really despicable. But, right now, let me show you my cool henshin." Momotaros brought out the black rider pass from his jacket pocket. "HENSHIN!" Momotaros said as he pushed the red button of the belt. Momotaros swiped the pass over the belt. "Sword Form!" The belt sounded. Red shards flew onto Momotaros, creating the Den O suit, as well as red armor and peach mask flying onto Momotaros. "ORE SANJOU!" Momotaros shouted, flinging his arm. (Double Action plays) Momotaros started attaching the Dengasher to sword form. "You just have to know one thing, I always start in a climax from start to finish!"

"Like that matters!" The imajin shouted and tried to whip Momotaros. Momotaros grabbed the whip, then sliced it in half. Momotaros charged at the imajin, then slashed the imajin a few times. The imajin rolled on the floor. Momotaros ran over and sliced upward, cutting the imajin. The imajin got up. Momotaros was about to slash again, then the imajin fired a fire breath from his mouth. Momotaros dodged it. Then the imajin fired again, burning Momotaros as he got up. Momotaros then knew what he had to do.

Momotaros swiped the pass over the belt. "Full Charge!" The belt shouted. A red digital stream entered the sword's handle. "Here, let me show you, my Hissatsu Waza, Part 2!" The red blade detached from the handle. Then Momotaros was about to slash the imajin, until the imajin fired another fire breath. Momotaros decided to roll away again, thus causing the red blade to rear off course. The imajin fled, to where Yu was. Momotaros was about to follow, but the imajin disappeared. Momotaros saw Yu run out the building, and Momotaros took off the Den O belt. Then Hana ran over and pulled Momotaros on the ear. "ITAI!" Of course, seeing as how the imajin didn't attack Yu, caused Momotaros to become suspicious of Yu being the contract holder.

The alarms of the building rang. Yu was running out with a huge suitcase. He was being chased by a few grunts. He was hoping for Momotaros to appear, but Momotaros was no where to be seen. The Yakuza grunts were shouting and chasing Yu. Yu had to climb over a wall, but he couldn't bring the suitcase over. Yu left the case alone and jumped up. He was left with no money in the end.

Hana was pulling Momotaros by the ear, as she led him back to the mansion, while Hana's bike was to her side. Hana led both the bike and Momotaros. Momotaros had to admit, Hana Chidori was a real strong woman.

The next day, the imajin attacked a bank, thus stealing large amounts of money. Yu was just waking up in his apartment. The day before was a bust. His 'partner' bailed on him at the last minute. Then the chameleon imajin entered inside the apartment. Yu shrieked upon the imajin's appearance. "You wanted an amount of money to die for." The imajin said. Then all of a sudden, the imajin threw a pile of money at Yu, thus Yu getting a pile of money of top of him. Yu was stuck in the mountain of money. "You got what you want, now time to open up. Contract complete." Yu opened up. Then Momotaros kicked the door open.

"FOUND YOU!" Momotaros shouted. He wore a brown jacket, white pants, and a red t-shirt, compared to his usual all black plus the red t-shirt. It did take him a while, seeing as he had to search the phone book for Yu's name. Hana was behind Momotaros, wearing a flowery dress. She had to help Momotaros search.

"Den O." The imajin said. "Too late." The imajin went inside the portal that Yu created. Yu closed up. Then Momotaros ran over to Yu, and placed a ticket to Yu's temple. The ticket revealed the date March 15, 2006.

"What happened on this day?" Momotaros asked.

Yu looked at the card as Momotaros and Hana helped Yu out of the money mountain. "That day." Yu said. "That was the day that ruined my career. I was to audition for a record deal." Yu said staring at his guitar case. "But, I came across a little girl. She was injured so I carried her to a hospital. But because of that, I didn't make it to the audition in time. Since then, I had to borrow money from the Yakuza. I could never pay them back. Money was all that I thought about, and I couldn't make an honest buck."

Both Hana and Momotaros felt sad for Yu. Momotaros inserted the ticket into the pass. Hana and Momotaros boarded the den-liner.

Yu, in the past, started pouring sand out. Right now Yu didn't think about getting to the audition, or helping the little girl in front of him. Yu was possessed by the chameleon imajin. Yu started wreaking havoc, attacking the nearby humans. Then the den-liner went by. Momotaros jumped out and kicked Yu, knocking the imajin out of Yu. Yu landed near the injured girl.

Hana also jumped out. Yu was back to his regular self. Hana carried the injured girl in her arms. "Hurry up, go to your audition, I'll help this girl." Hana said to Yu.

Yu thanked Hana, who was a total stranger to him, both in the past and the present. Yu ran off with his guitar case, and Hana ran to a nearby hospital.

Momotaros was fighting the imajin on his own. Momotaros dragged the imajin to an isolated location, so the imajin couldn't create havoc. The imajin threw Momotaros into a parking garage through a wall. Somewhere in the background, a man wearing a large brown trench coat and multiple caps, looked at his stopwatch, then walked off. The imajin jumped into the parking garage.

Momotaros brought out the black pass and the Den O belt. Momotaros snapped the belt on. "Can't believe Hana-san is making me fight to atone for my crimes." Momotaros said. He pushed the red button. "I'm going to defeat the imajin to protect time, but Hana-san is really putting this extra pressure on me." The imajin jumped towards Momotaros, ready to strike. Momotaros laid on the ground to dodge the imajin. It worked. "HENSHIN!" Momotaros swiped the pass over the belt. "Sword Form!" The belt sounded and red shards flew onto Momotaros, as well as a red mask and armor. Momotaros quickly attached the dengasher to sword mode and sliced the imajin. The imajin fired a fire breath. Momotaros quickly hid behind a cement pole to try to avoid the fire.

"Shoot." Momotaros said. "Can't get close to him." Momotaros charged out, then met up with another fire breath. Momotaros was thrown back by the force of the flames. Momotaros landed on the ground with a thud.

"There's nothing you can do, Den O." The imajin shouted. Momotaros ran at the imajin, then the imajin fired again. The flames had a wide range, so dodging and attacking was difficult. Momotaros couldn't get close enough to attack. And if he didn't dodge, then he would get burned. This cycle continued for a bit.

"What to do, what to do!?" Momotaros said. Then he noticed a pipe near a wall. Momotaros ran for the pipe.

"What could he be doing?" The imajin ran after Momotaros. Momotaros stopped. "Dead end." The imajin said, then fired. Momotaros rolled away, thus the flames melted the pipe. Water shot out from the hole that melted from the pipe. The water drenched the imajin. The imajin was soaked. He couldn't fire another fire breath. And what's more, Momotaros sliced the pipe again, giving a second hole, thus a second stream. At least Momotaros had some common sense. The imajin was knocked back. Momotaros charged in and sliced the imajin. This cycle also continued. Momotaros sliced the imajin out of the garage. Momotaros also jumped out.

"Like I said, I always start on a climax from start to finish." Momotaros reminded the imajin. "Now, as a special treat, my new Hissatsu Waza." Momotaros said as he swiped the pass over the belt. "Full Charge!" The belt sounded. "PART TWO DASH!" The red blade detached. The imajin charged at Momotaros, then Momotaros sliced the imajin in half vertically then horizontally. The imajin exploded. "Yataze." The new hissatsu didn't look any different from the first.

Hana was able to get the little girl to a hospital. In present day, Hana and Momotaros walked the streets. Then they noticed Yu on the streets, but he was playing and getting donations. Hana was a little confused. Then Momotaros explained. "We were able to help him out, by allowing him to get to that audition. But I guess it didn't really work out for him. But now he's making an honest living with his music as a street musician."

"This is a little confusing." Hana remarked.

"Time works in weird ways." Momotaros said. "All right, now I'm started to sound like Owner." Momotaros walked over to Yu, and gave a donation.

Hana and Momotaros pass by the super market where Hana worked at. It said new management. "EH!" Hana shouted. She saw the manager outside. "Why does it say new management?"

"Oh, Hana-chan." The ex-manager said. "Yeah, a new manager came along. Now everyone that was working for the store is now fired. The new manager didn't want any of the old employees and hired new ones. So Hana, good luck finding another job." The ex-manager got into his car and drove off.

"Oh no!" Hana shouted. "Where am I going to find another job!?"

"Guess there's no choice." Momotaros said. Hana looked at Momotaros with a look that said 'what.'

"HAI!" Naomi shouted. "It's done!"

Hana walked out wearing a pink maid's outfit. "Well, I guess there's really no other choice." She said. Momotaros offered her a job as a maid. Naomi worked mostly inside the den-liner, so Momotaros needed a maid to help clean up around the mansion. And Momotaros paid her at a good rate. "Guess I have to call you Momotaros-sama from now on."

"Nope." Momotaros said. "Just Momo would be fine." Momotaros went into his office. "Oh yeah, your first job, could be cleaning up my office."

"HAI!" Hana shouted, trying to sound as spunky as Naomi.

"Please don't mimic Naomi." Momotaros said, sitting down on his chair. "Just be yourself." Momotaros was a real nice guy. Momotaros checked his agenda. "Guess I have lunch today with the Kame-yaro and the Kuma."

Hana looked at Momotaros as he said Kame-yaro and Kuma. "Well the Kame is that weird playboy, so I wonder who the Kuma is." Hana asked herself, as she dusted the picture frames. She sneezed.

_NEW FIC PREVIEW! _"What!?" Yuto shouts. "Den-liner is missing!" Double Action Climax Form plays. Den-liner disappears in a flash after a battle with an unknown enemy. The Den-liner is taken to an unknown world.

"What is this place!?" Momotaros asks. Then Ryu with the Gekirangers see Momotaros and the other imajins.

"EH!" They all shout. "Who are they?"

Momotaros tries to possess Ryoutaro as they are surrounded by a bunch of mole imajins, but fails. Ryoutaro then has to assume Liner Form to fend off the imajins. As Ryoutaro is losing, a man comes running over. "ORE SANJOU!" Momotaros possesses Jan of Gekirangers? How? Then M-Jan, U-Retsu, K-Ken, R-Gou, and D-Rio all appear in split screens with the words on screen saying _Super Sentai Vs Kamen Rider! Darkness Veil. _Coming Soon!

How do you like? Please review.


End file.
